Talk:Bartolomeo
Bartolomeo's silhouette? Alright, well compare the two shoulder pieces. They are the same. It is most likely him. Blackmask8 (talk) 18:32, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I have and I agree that they match and it's probably him. But until it has been confirmed in the manga, or an admin says it's ok to put it in his page, it is speculation and must not be put in his page. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:39, April 14, 2013 (UTC) How do we get an admin to look? It probably will not be confirmed for a long time. -- Blackmask8 Dont worry im sure the manga will confirm this shortly. Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:47, April 14, 2013 (UTC) And until that happens, this bit of wishful thinking stays off. 02:56, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Appearance isn't a shadowed figure, same as Kaido hasn't appeared yet, but still shadowed. Kaido is different as he wasn't in the actual story, just as an illustrated thought Garp was having. Bartolomeo actually appeared in reality. We did the same thing for Kanjuro and Momonosuke and other shadowed characters. 14:42, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Why is it locked already so why :( I checked the edit history and I didn't see any screw ups at all, I just wanted to contribute a bit to his appearance and it was already locked FirePit (talk) 15:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) because dp does that and I asked why :S FirePit (talk) 19:04, April 17, 2013 (UTC) 'cause a guy that put in the bounty several times after the spoilers come out and before the chapter. 19:06, April 17, 2013 (UTC) hmm I see but now the chapters are out so there's not much that can be assumed, can it be unlocked? x.x FirePit (talk) 19:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Unlock it. Warn the people who keep edit warring, and if they continue give them a ban. 00:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Name His name has changed in the manga to Baltoromeo.. #Sign your posts. #Add headings. #Use another manga site. 14:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) i said it earlier and the name of his crew should be like in the manga. Gunner 29 (talk) 14:32, April 23, 2013 (UTC) No it hasn't. And we're in a stalemate on the crew name, so wait it out. 16:05, April 23, 2013 (UTC) http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/706/5 http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/707/15 the name has changed in two chapters.Gunner 29 (talk) 21:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) No, that's just a shit translation. I don't know how Mangapanda managed to get it wrong when it's clearly spelled "Bartolomeo" on the B-Block double-page spread in the same chapter. 21:53, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Alpha also has both spellings. 20:54, May 1, 2013 (UTC) After 706? Because before that you obviously couldn't know the correct spelling. Anyway, the raw says "Bartolomeo", so that's that. 21:11, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Crossed fingers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crossing_fingers#cite_ref-4 I don't know what crossing fingers means in Japan but where I come from you usually do it to protect yourself from bad luck or an insult. I think that crossing his fingers has to do with the fact that the barriers protect him and not with mockery like it says in the trivia. Also maybe it's a prerequisite for his devil fruit to work just like Robin's fruit requires her crossing her hands? He kept both sets of fingers crossed during the whole duration of Elizabello's attack. IDoVooDoo (talk) 14:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) This series is from Japan, so the western implications of finger crossing does not apply here. 15:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Bartolomeo only has to cross his fingers on one hand for his ability to work. The reason I'm saying this is because of what happend in chapter 708. When Hack tried to attack Bartolomeo from behind, his own hand got crushed, presumably by Bartolomeo´s Bari Bari no Mi ability. However, at that time, Bartolomeo was still peeing. For which he should need at least hand to hold his penis (if he didn't, that would just make a mess). So that probaly means that he only needs one hand with crossed fingers for his barriers. Anti-Jester (talk) 16:32, May 17, 2013 (UTC) We don't even know if he has to cross his fingers to make his barriers, just that he crossed them at some point. It's nothing more than a taunt until we learn more. 19:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Turns out I was right about the fact it's a prerequisite, read the newest chapter, the page where he crushes the gladiator. Also the thing about the manga being Japanese and having no western influenses is dead wrong, the whole character of Franky is based on "western implications". IDoVooDoo (talk) 11:30, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Ok, good call. Add it if you haven't already. 14:54, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The Missing Tattoo I was rereading the past few chapters and noticed something with Bartolomeo picture in the chapter 706. Don't we need add this information to Bart's trivia section? Here is the raw image of Bartolomeo that is missing the two lines tattoo on the right side. http://i1070.photobucket.com/albums/u487/Zori9/OPchpt706pg12Bartolomeo_zps1f39f15a.jpg 23:12, September 7, 2013 (UTC)Zori seems trivia worthy to me, go ahead and add it-- 23:31, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Such a close up shot like that will probably be corrected once the volume comes out. 00:53, September 8, 2013 (UTC) It was corrected in the volume. http://i1288.photobucket.com/albums/b486/crystalmeeth/wut_zps868ecd40.png 01:05, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Alright then! :D Thanks EK 04:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC)Zori Super Rookie? Where is Bartolomeo called a Super Rookie? In the Tankobon version of Chapter 706, there's no trace of anyone calling Bartolomeo neither a super rookie nor a supernova opposing to what articles in this wiki actually present as source. He's called having entered the New World like a Comet (彗星, "suisei") and to be a crazy rookie (イカレた新星(ルーキー), "ikareta rookie"). Was it different in the Jump RAW? -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:25, October 11, 2013 (UTC) his bounty was over 100.000.000 when he entered the new world I guess.. :This does not answer my question and is pure speculation. Chapter 706 is used as source for the initial lines of Bartolomeo, and Super Rookie currently says: "Bartolomeo was referred as a Supernova simply for his bounty.". I looked into mangapanda and mangarule's translations, and the tankobon RAW. He's not called a super rookie. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 20:54, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :And chapter 705 doesn't name him as Supernova, neither. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:03, October 11, 2013 (UTC) In mangastream's translation of the chapter he's called a crazy supernova. 22:10, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Talk:The Worst Generation#The MORE THAN Eleven Supernova 23:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Mangastream is inaccurate, the RAW clearly says crazy rookie instead of supernova. That other discussion page isn't actually a help. -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 02:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 706 says イカレた'超'新星(ルーキー); you left out the super part in the kanji. So the kanji says supernova, the katakana say rookie. For the most part, I believe rookie has actually been used more in the past as the reading for supernova than super rookie, although I'd have to go back and check, but one example of their interchangeability can be seen in the title for the first part of the series: サバイバルの海 超新星編, where the English version on display at the One Piece Exhibition said "Super Rookies" Saga, and the One Piece Green translation (p.13) just has the katakana for "Rookie" with the same kanji. 05:02, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Another missing tattoo Checking the raw version of volume 71, I've found this: http://imageshack.com/a/img827/7403/q1ju.jpg the tattoo on the chest has disappeared, differently from other missing tattoos, which have been fixed in volume version. For me it should be added to trivia. 22:35, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Similarity to Kuma? I'm not sure if this counts as trivia, but Bartolomeo bears similarity to Kuma. #Bartolomeo is the Italian equivalent of Bartholomew #Bartolomeo's fruit creates almost unbreakable energy barriers whereas Kuma's creates almost unstopable energy projectiles #Bartolomeo is loud and provocative whereas Kuma is very quiet and polite Is this considered acceptable trivia or is it just being over-analytical? Pharap (talk) 09:35, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Over-analytical, I'm afraid. 10:17, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Boa Hancock Level Delusions It would be nice if someone got a decent quality screenshot of Bartolomeo's vision of Luffy from episode 658. For hilarity. Also, we should note the similarity to Hancock. Either in the Anime or in the Trivia section. 15:54, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Devil Dias I know that there is not much evidence, but is there any chance that Bartolomeo could be related to Devil Dias in some way? They both have tattoos on their chests in relatively the same spot and they dress similarly. Plus, there is a historically significant figure by the name Bartolomeu Dias, who was a Portuguese explorer from the 1400's. This is probably just a coincidence though... Isdpib (talk) 09:54, March 4, 2015 (UTC) It's an interesting connection, but without an SBS we can't confirm it. 00:30, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Bartolomeo knew chopper Regards bartolomeo is big fan of strawhats. Is it interesting thing that he knew chopper's true identity ? ------> http://img.prntscr.com/img?url=http://i.imgur.com/MEQTzqd.png Even goverment still think chopper as a pet. Jumpjet (talk) 19:26, March 6, 2015 (UTC) That's from the anime, it's non-canon and just a plot hole. Maybe worth putting in anime/manga differences or trivia though. 00:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Alabasta's events Bartolomeo's wiki page suggests that he knews about Straw Hat's involvement in the events that happened in Alabasta, which is not correct since ( like Thriller Bark) they were covered up by the world government. Sifadil (talk) 20:36, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 720 was very clear about this. I suggest you read it. 20:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Also, not all of the events involving the Straw Hats in Alabasta were covered up, only the ones that involved Crocodile. 20:41, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The government covered it up yeah but the people of Alabasta know better about what happened in their very own eyes. If you think it's impossible for someone to know what really happened on Alabasta you should think again. 20:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Not to mention that they stopped covering it up after Luffy got his 300,000,000 beli bounty. SeaTerror (talk) 20:48, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :how did you come to the conclusion that they stopped covering it up?--Sifadil (talk) 11:49, July 10, 2015 (UTC) So in conclusion, it may have been covered up to some extent, but Bartolomeo knows about it anyway. 20:50, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I think that even Alabasta's citizens are not aware of that. If I remember correctly no one did recognize them since they were not very famous back then. Kuzan seems to know the truth since that was the reason he let them go away after his fight with Luffy and Doflamingo in a flashback only deduced it seeing the sudden rise of Luffy's bounty. But anyway it's mentionned in chapter 720 so Bartolomeo somehow knows about it. Sifadil (talk) 11:46, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 440. SeaTerror (talk) 18:13, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Barty Bounty Shouldn't his, along with everyone who was involved with taking down Doflamingo? He says that near the end of the chapter, mentioning "including us". GameBoy14 (talk) 19:43, September 24, 2015 (UTC) What "dabe" means "Dabe" at the end of sentence means, as far as I know, "isn't it?" or "don't you know?" similar to saying "dessho", but it's not too common in standard Japanese speaking. It's more of a thing they do primarily in Hokkaido. Letdragon (talk) 21:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Bartolomeo Dias Bartolomeu Dias was a Portuguese navigator who explorerd Africa's Coast, Bartolomeo's crewmate Gambia is an African county in Senegal, So wouldn't Bartolomeo Trivia have mention of Bartolomeu Dias? It seems logical based on his crewmate Gambia. Blackstorm89 (talk) 22:58, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Former Bounty The former bounty should be mentioned somewhere on the article. There's no reason at all to leave it out. We are supposed to keep track of ALL information on an encyclopedia. SeaTerror (talk) 18:36, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking about this. Didn't we keep track of all former bounties in the infobox? I feel like we should, anyways. 18:40, October 20, 2016 (UTC) It would get cluttered on some characters like Luffy's but it should still be on the article somewhere. Maybe limit to 3 total bounties for infobox but list them elsewhere. SeaTerror (talk) 18:41, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Should be in the introduction paragraph. "His bounty was formerly bounty, but after the events of Dressrosa, it was raised to bounty". 21:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Let's do that. Just keep only the current one on the infobox and the rest mentioned somewhere near the end of the introduction paragraph. 22:03, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I'm OK with putting it as an intro paragraph. Only current bounties should be in the infobox. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:51, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Old bounties in intro paragraph, new bounties in the infobox 03:15, October 23, 2016 (UTC) What about in the History section? Barto mafia family (talk) 13:34, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok so we have an agreement? Current bounty in infobox and the rest in intro paragraph. 18:30, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good 18:31, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Somebody will have to remember to change it for all characters with bounties though. That's why I didn't close it before. SeaTerror (talk) 18:38, November 13, 2016 (UTC) His obsession with the Straw Hats / Going Luffy-senpai I have a little suggestion/question about content details possibly to add to the page. We all know Bartolomeo is a VERY enthused fan of Luffy and his friends, he even named his own crew's ship the Going Luffy-senpai, a reference to Luffy and his crew's former ship the Going Merry. I was wondering why this mentionable fact about Bartolomeo's (and entire Barto Club's) obsession is missing in the section about his heavy obsessive relationship towards the Straw Hat's/Luffy? Is this information left out in the article on purpose or? If not then I'd say it's an information worth to be mentioned on this page as a good example for how far Bartolomeo's (and his crew's) obsession goes for his idol. (Tier Harribel-san (talk) 15:19, December 19, 2016 (UTC)) /* Rooster-kun? /* What is the kanji translated for "Rooster-kun", Robin's nickname for him? PersephoneQuarius (talk) 03:52, July 7, 2018 (UTC)